Beginnings
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: And as an end came to their beginning a new chapter opened. - A different beginning for Elliot and Olivia.


**This is my first SVU fic so I was a bit hesitant with it, but it really just kind of wrote itself. I hope it's not as off as I think it is. **

**Dedication: Jenna (I wasn't going to watch this show, I wasn't going to ship it, I'm still blaming you.) and Rachel (Thanks for beta-ing and helping me get the gist from all the bl-bl-bl-bl-bl)  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**

* * *

**

Most guys his age are hitting the financial district for their new jobs at Merrill-Lynch, a few hitting the hoops in Bryant Park, and some off to the New York Police Department Academy. He's sat staring at the Marine uniform hanging neatly on the back of his bedroom door. Tomorrow's the day he deploys and leaves his new bride and their baby girl for a war he isn't sure he wants to fight. Part of him is shaking with fright and the other part is full of American pride – he's going to defend this country, this city, his family. Suddenly, the apartment is too small and he feels like he can't breathe. Standing up, he shoves his wallet in his back pocket and makes a break for the door. Kathy took Maureen to her mother's for the night and wouldn't be home for a few hours, if he had to wait in that apartment alone he was going to suffocate.

The fall air that weaves its way through the concrete jungle is cold and clears his foggy mind. He has absolutely no idea where he's heading but it feels good, a chance to see his city one more time. He's terrified of what could happen while he was gone; Kathy could find someone else and fall in love, Maureen would grow up and by the time his tour was done she'd be a walking, talking person who didn't know her own father. He had signed the contract though and he knew he wasn't alone in this – they were all scared that time would pass here while they were on standstill in a war that could kill them.

He ended up at a small cafe that was tucked between an adult bookstore and a dance studio. His energy was starting to lag and a cup of coffee would at least give him the energy to get home to his bed where he could collapse and hold Kathy all night. Letting himself inside, the smell of coffee and nicotine overwhelming his senses. It's crowded with yuppies drinking pretentious drinks passed as coffee and hippies smoking God only knows what. Taking a seat at a table beside the window and staring blankly for a moment or two, long enough for the waitress to approach.

"Hey," She spoke softly, her New York accent a mix of all the boroughs, "What can I get ya?"

"I...." He breathed, "don't know.."

"You okay?" She asked, shooting him an award winning grin. He takes her in; long brown hair in a messy bun, face sans make-up and an oversized Seina College sweatshirt hanging halfway to her knees.

He nods, "I, uhm, I get deployed tomorrow."

She nods as if he's talking about a TV show she watched last week, "Navy, Army or Marines?"

"Marines." He says with pride.

"Thank you." She smiles at him, "How about I get you a coffee?"

He nods his thanks and the cocoa haired beauty disappears behind the counter to get his drink. Peace begins to course through his veins and he doesn't know why but his pulse had slowed. She returns with two coffees in to-go cups, "I've got a break and you look like you could use a friend."

"I'm Elliot." He says simply, accepting the coffee and standing to walk with her.

She pushes the heavy door open and holds it for him, "Olivia."

They walked together for awhile in companionable silence; the tips of their fingers brushing as their arms swayed and trading occasional sidelong glances. They walked until they reached a small pier that jutted out a few feet over the East River. Leaning against the railing, she smiled up at him, "Got a wife?"

"Yeah." He smiled, holding up his left hand and the gold band glistening in the midday sun, "She's dropping our little girl at her mother's for the night."

"How old is your daughter?" She asked after taking a long sip of her coffee.

"Five months." Elliot reach into his pocket and pulled out a worn picture of his daughter, "Maureen."

"She's beautiful." Olivia whispered, brushing her finger over the little girl's face.

He nodded, "When I get back she'll be this whole person."

"How long are you going for?"

"Eighteen month tour." Elliot took the picture back, glancing at it for a moment before returning it to it's rightful place.

Olivia nodded, "She'll know you."

"How do you know?" He asked, the left corner of his mouth turning up. He didn't know why, or how for that matter, but he felt like he had known this woman his entire life.

"Daughters always know their fathers." Olivia shrugged, "I'm not a prime example, but she will. You love her and she'll know from that love."

Elliot chuckled, shaking his head, "You're an enigma."

"That's one of the better things I've been called." She chuckled, pushing herself up onto the railing.

"What about you?" Elliot asked, leaning against the railing next to her, "What's your story?"

"Twenty-two." Olivia began, "I'm a senior at Siena College. Criminal Justice major."

"Going to be a lawyer?" He cocked an eyebrow.

Olivia shook her head fiercely, "Hell no, I'm gonna be a cop. Detective."

"Ah." Elliot laughed.

"Like I wanna be sitting in a court room wishing I could be the one to have collared some jackass? I'll do it myself, thanks." Olivia grinned and he laughed again.

"Enigma." He repeated.

They talked for over an hour but it felt like mere moments to the new friends. The sun was sinking down below the horizon and Olivia had to get back to work before she got fired. Elliot walked her back to the small cafe with a promise to write her a letter from base camp when he could. Then he walked home, his head feeling freer than it had before. Suddenly, with the help of Olivia, going to war didn't seem like such an overwhelming task.

He couldn't pinpoint want had made them such fast friends, but in some weird way it made sense. She was a piece of New York that he could hold onto. She reminded him of his best friend from Queens; the two had grown up together and been through a lot when she was taken from him one day in a tragic accident during their freshman year. Olivia had the same smile and laugh. Maybe he was chasing ghosts, but it felt like home, a piece of home he could carry with him.

–

_Olivia, _

_I'm sorry it took so long for me to write you this letter; it's been crazy since my feet made contact with this foreign soil. We're all scared and putting on brave faces. I got a letter from Kathy and it held new pictures of Maureen – it's only been a few weeks and she's grown so much, Liv. Kathy started her job at the hospital and Mo is spending time at the grandparents. I'm so grateful to them. I know these things seem so mundane but they seem so much bigger now. _

_I saw someone die today. Someone on our side of the war and it was the most horrific thing. They say we'll grow numb to it but I doubt I ever will and the second it does I want to quit. A chaplain is going to have to go to his family and make the announcement – I will never grow numb to that. _

_Memories keep us going, we sit around and swap stories about children, wives, friends. I tell them about Maureen and her love for that stupid purple dinosaur, how Kathy throws a fit if I leave the toilet seat up and she has to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night, and I tell them about you, my friend. _

_I have to go Livia. I'll write again soon. _

_-Elliot. _

–

_Olivia, _

_Today is Mo's first birthday. The guys in my unit tried to cheer me up all morning – thankfully my day's been too busy to think about it. I'm half-way through my tour of duty and then I'll be home. To my wife, to my daughter, to a life with a safer job. It's not always so bad over here though. We get to help people rebuild their lives. _

_We went into something like a tent city today and helped them rebuild. I saw a group of children playing with a soccer ball a missionary had given them. I wonder if Maureen will like soccer – I never did, baseball all the way. I want to take my little girl to a game at Yankee Stadium when I get home. _

_I miss my wife a lot. We may have been backwardly pushed into a marriage but I love her and I love my little girl. I'd give it all to wrap them both in a hug for a few moments and tell them I love them. _

_Tell people you love them, Livia. Second chances don't always come around. _

_Love, _

_Elliot. _

–

_Liv, _

_Today is a good day. I know it's been awhile since I've written you and I know you'll just say that you understand. The end of the tour is within my sight and if I think hard I can taste a slice of Ray's and a cold beer. The guys like to play pranks and I've grown to love these men, Liv, they really do become your family. _

_Slowly, they're pulling these men I've been around with from the beginning home. One unit at a time, replacing them with new faces – scared faces. I want to tell them all that it will be okay, but they'll learn soon enough. _

_I can feel it, Livia. I'm almost home. _

_Maybe I'll meet you for a coffee. _

_Good luck at the Academy. _

_Love, _

_Elliot. _

–

The letters have sat in the shoe box since the last one had come years ago. Olivia Benson had tried hard not to think of what could of happened to her Marine, but she had never heard from him again. She had checked the paper religiously, staying up late to catch the eleven o'clock news – but she didn't even know his last name and there were far too many Elliot's. On the other hand she was grateful she didn't know because losing the man who had won a place in her heart would hurt far too much.

Glancing in the mirror one more time, she checked her hair and secured her Detective's badge on her hip. Today was the first day of the career she had waited her entire life for, Detective Olivia Benson with the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. Sliding on her jacket and flipping out her hair, she grabbed a cup of coffee and headed for the one-six precinct.

The precinct was filled to the brim with people and Olivia chuckled as an older man walked past her mumbling something about September being horrible for sex crimes. Looking at the office of Captain Donald Cragen, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door, peaking her head inside, "Captain?"

"Benson?" He asked, glancing up from a file. She affirmed his conclusion with a single nod of her head, "Come on in, meet your partner. Stabler, meet your partner."

The breath escaped from her chest and she let out a meek chuckle, "Son-of-a-bitch."

"Good to see you too." He chuckled and he shook his head, "Of all the people in New York City."

"Do you two know one another?" Cragen asked, concern written all over his face – hoping he wouldn't have to split the two of them up after five minutes.

"Not really." Elliot played it off.

Olivia shrugged, "Met a while back. Just a coincidence, Captain."

"Alright," He eyed his detective's suspiciously before extending a case file to Elliot, "Little girl at Mercy with signs of sexual abuse. Take Benson and get over there."

"Yes, Captain." They said in unison and left the room.

They walked to the standard issue unmarked car in an awkward silence. Olivia slid into the passenger seat before speaking, "How's Maureen?"

"A big sister." Elliot smiled and pulled out a picture, "That's Kathleen and the twins are Elizabeth and Richard."

"Your wife must be a knock-out, Stabler, cause these kids are too gorgeous to be yours." She teased as he pulled out of the parking space.

As they waited in the New York City bumper to bumper traffic Olivia Benson realized long gone was the Waitress and her Marine, now they were partners – Detectives Benson and Stabler, NYPD. And so as an ending came to their beginning a new chapter opened.


End file.
